Denial II
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Dedicated to AmeriGirlTN, hope you like it :) A sequel to Denial. Will Richard and Lavinia find a happy ending, or will we see Matthew and Mary prevent it? Comments most welcome.


Lavinia laid in bed restlessly that night. She couldn't forget Richard, his hands all over her body, his lips kissing her, his...She giggled like a debutante who just met a nice young man. Richard was not young and it was debatable if he was nice but he certainly was something she needed. It was awful, she admitted, thinking of another man while her fiancé was just across the hall in the other room. But Matthew was clearly still in love with Mary, of that Lavinia was sure, and the eldest daughter in the household was anxious to marry future earl of Downton. And Richard's love, or better compassion, would be far more than she'll ever get from anyone named Crawley.

When the newspaper man caught her in the garden and talked to her, she felt that uncertainty about marrying Matthew even stronger than that night.

She looked at Richard. "You know, if he could just admit the truth, than all four of us might have a chance. He doesn't love me, and I am not as blind as he thinks to believe there is nothing going on between him and Mary. I..." She sobbed when she felt his thumb caressing her cheek. "I just want to be happy and married to a man who loves me. Is that so much to ask in this world?" Tears ran down her face like a fall, and she buried herself deep into his coat, smelling the mixture of his cologne and cigar.

He pressed her closer to him. "One day, he will be forced to admit he loves her more than you. And I will be glad to say that I love _you_ more than her." He looked her with the kindest smile she'd ever seen on his face, and kissed her softly on her forehead. Lavinia's sore eyes looked surprised for a moment or two but she quickly recovered, claiming his lips. He felt her tongue licking them, anxious to get inside his mouth. Richard held her around the waist, pressing her closer and closer to him like they are one. God, he wished they could be.

The dinner went as usual although Richard and Lavinia persuaded Lady Grantham to sit next to each other. They started talking to each other immediately, laughing together. Richard swept the room quickly, noticing weird looks coming from Mary and Matthew. Earl's eldest daughter could not believe the change in both Richard and Lavinia, how much they got along, how...how happy they looked. He changed from the hard businessman to a friendly common lad. What he used to be when he still lived in Edinburgh.

After the party moved to drawing room, Mary found Richard.

"Looks like Miss Swire finds you most amusing." He poured himself a glass of whisky.

"She seemed very interested in tales from my youth." He offered her a glass. She took it from his hands, letting her fingers touch his skin for a moment longer. "I was expecting you to steal me from Matthew."

"Why would I? You seem to enjoy his company, I will not deprive you of it." Richard took a sip and sat on the sofa. Mary joined him, obviously confused by his reaction. His previous dealings in such situations were much louder, even violent.

"You don't like Matthew." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Does that mean you'll stop talking to him? No. So I better get used to him circling around you." Sarcasm was getting more and more obvious in his deep voice. Mary wanted to stand up and remove herself but his strong hands held her by the wrist. "God, Mary, I gave you everything, and you can't return even a slightest affliction back. Go on, be with your Earl-to-be. I won't stand any further humiliation here."

"Yes, you looked so humiliated today, talking to Matthew's fiancée, laughing at your stories like some...common people." It was Richard's turn to stand up this time.

"Maybe I would be laughing at your stories but you didn't grace me with your presence, did you?" He finished his drink, feeling the warmth of his homeland's most famous beverage filling his body. "And I was until recently a common working man so please do forgive me if I am yet to learn your ways." The crescendo of his voice brought attention of the other members in the room. Matthew was first to involve himself.

"Mary? Is everything in order?" Richard rolled his eyes.

"Here he is. The man of the hour. She's old enough to fight her own battles, you know." Matthew looked at him with anger and turned to his dearly beloved.

"I am fine, Matthew, really."

"Richard? Matthew?" Lavinia held his hand. The only problem was that subconsciously, she held Richard's hand instead of her fiancé's. Scot felt all of Crawleys' eyes on them. Awkward moment lasted a century. All four were staring at each other with the tension growing in the room. Richard decided to take the first move. He moved his right hand around Lavinia's waist, pressing her closer to him. She blushed.

"Lavinia? Would you care to explain what's going on?" asked Matthew. Richard and Lavinia looked at each other. Suddenly, she pulled him down, kissing him fiercely. The family watched the two strangers, disgusts and surprise mixing with awkwardness. Richard hugged her tightly, their kiss becoming more and more passionate. When their tongues got involved, the decency was a thing of the past. Luckily, Lavinia managed to break the kiss before it got even hotter in the room than already was.

"Apologies." said Richard, still hugging Lavinia, with a smile all over his face. "We thought it would be better to show you." Lavinia smiled back, blushing. "Now, if you'd excuse me," he continued kneeling on the floor, "I'd like to ask this beautiful woman to marry me."

"She's engaged, Carlisle," said Matthew. Richard stood up.

"And it's the man she was engaged to who made her life miserable, Crawley."

Matthew lifted up his hand. "You bastard," he said, hitting Richard. He didn't know the newspaper's baron boxed in his spare time. The hit he got back was much stronger and aimed at his stomach. Matthew couldn't breathe but as soon as he recovered, he got another blow to the nose. That was enough to make Earl of Grantham to intervene.

"That's enough! Matthew, I'll have Doctor Clarkson see you." He turned to Richard. "Carlisle, I want you out of my house. And you too, Miss Swire. You have dishonoured and disappointed my nephew. Please, go."

"We depart tomorrow before breakfast, Lord Grantham. But I wish to thank you. Without your invitation I'd never had a chance to discover how much Lavinia...Miss Swire, and I have in common." He said it so peacefully and honestly Lord Grantham couldn't believe it was the same sir Richard Carlisle Mary invited, the old egoistic and brutal businessman. The new couple rushed out of the room to seek privacy of Richard's bedchamber.

In the morning, Downton Abbey was so peaceful one could not believe the drama that took place just a half a day before. The only two people awake, besides the servants, were Richard and Lavinia, creeping as quietly as possible to the car. Richard came to Downton with his own vehicle in a beautiful metallic colour.

While the staff packed the car, Richard turned to Lavinia.

"You look beautiful. Like a fresh flower, glowing in the morning sunshine" He cupped her cheek. "You have no idea how many times I had to hold that back, how badly I wanted to tell you." Their hands met, holding each other. "No one will part us. I swear to you."

Lavinia smiled, kissing him lightly.

"We're one, Richard. What is united, cannot be parted."


End file.
